Ryuusei PARADE
is an original song appeared as ending theme for THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 8, sung by DRAMATIC STARS, S.E.M, and Jupiter. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Sousa kimetara magezu ni mukatte miyou yo Saitan janakute OK rashiku ikou ze! Yorimichi no you ni katariai jarete hashaide Susumu kyou ni iro o tsukeyou saikou no Colors Onaji yume wa kizuna ni kaete yukeru yo (Shall We Go!) Tsudotteku kosei no Shine Kokoro o tsunaide Sorezore no mabataki o hora, chiribamete mitara Hitotsu no sora ni naru to bokura wa shitta yo Tooi mirai dokoka de furikaettara Kyou toiu kirameki wa Marude...ryuusei no PARADE! Taihen na koto hitori ja chuucho shigachi de Doushite ka issho ni nara idonde shimaeru Hi ga tsuichau no sa koukishin kimi to iru kara Chigau jibun ni aitai to omotte shimau Honno sukoshi setsunai kimochi no wake wa (Yes, We Know) Koko ga tsuukaten to shitteru kara Bokura wa ORENJI-iro miokutte koudai na sora no shita Hitotsu ne kinou yori omoide no kazu dake Sunao ni ima nara ieru ki ga suru Dokomademo ikitai yo Donna...asu mo kakenukete! What A Wonderful Day wasurenai yo What A Wonderful Day mune ni aru yo What A Wonderful Day koko kara mata Hajimaru no sa atarashii Dream! Sorezore no mabataki o saa, chiribamete miyou Hitotsu no sora ni natte bokura wa utau yo Tooi mirai dokoka de furikaettara Kyou toiu kirameki wa Marude...ryuusei no PARADE! |-| Kanji= そうさ決めたら　曲げずに向かってみようよ 最短じゃなくてOK　らしく行こうぜ！ 寄り道のように　語り合い　戯れてはしゃいで 進む今日に色を付けよう　315のColors 同じ夢は絆に変えてゆけるよ (Shall We Go！) 集ってく個性の Shine 心を繋いで それぞれの瞬きを　ほら、散りばめてみたら 一つの空になると　僕らは知ったよ 遠い未来　どこかで振り返ったら 今日という煌めきは まるで…流星のPARADE！ 大変なコト一人じゃ　躊躇しがちで どうしてか一緒になら　挑んでしまえる 火がついちゃうのさ　好奇心　キミといるから 違う自分に会いたいと　思ってしまう ほんの少し切ない　気持ちのワケは (Yes, We Know) ここが通過点と知ってるから 僕らは オレンジ色見送って　広大な空の下 一つだね昨日より　思い出の数だけ 素直に今なら　言える気がする どこまでも行きたいよ どんな…明日も駆け抜けて！ What A Wonderful Day　忘れないよ What A Wonderful Day　胸にあるよ What A Wonderful Day　ここからまた 始まるのさ新しいDream！ それぞれの瞬きを　さあ、散りばめてみよう 一つの空になって　僕らは歌うよ 遠い未来　どこかで振り返ったら 今日という煌めきは まるで…流星のPARADE！ |-| English= That's right, when I decide to face forward without leaning down it's okay to go longer in your own way! As I drop by, we chat and frolic together Let's keep making colors today for the 315 colors That same dream turns into bonds (shall we go!) Our assembled personalities start to shine connecting our hearts Look at each twinkling stars and see if they constellated We knew that they became one sky When I look back at the distant future somewhere that sparkle of today is like a...shooting star parade! Being alone is so tough I tend to hesitate Why challenge it when I should do it together? My curiosity has ignited because you're here I want to see my different selves The reason for this small painful feeling (yes, we know) is because I know that the checkpoint's here We See the orange color under the vast sky It just brought one more memory than yesterday If I have something to say honestly now It's "I want to go anywhere" No matter what...run through tomorrow! What a wonderful day, don't forget What a wonderful day, it's in your heart What a wonderful day, from here again let's start our new dream! Now, try to constellate each twinkling stars Becoming one sky, we sing When I look back at the distant future somewhere that sparkle of today is like a...shooting star parade! Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs